You Deserve The Best
by acciosilverdoe
Summary: Complete. Different take on the Eric/Jenny conversation in season one's "All About My Brother". Eric/Jenny friendship, could be more if you like. Hints of Dan/Serena.


**A/N: Me again, first update since May! Wow, I know, I guess you thought I'd given up, right? (Or rather, you'd hoped.) Anyway, this isn't really much, and my first fic back from the hiatus I took should've been better, but it's something, and I have tonnes of other fics planned. **

**I've been re-watching the first season of Gossip Girl, and this fic is basically a different variation of the Jenny/Eric conversation about Asher in "All About My Brother". Asher's still gay (b/c I never liked him anyway), but with some random St. Jude's kid called...Ben (b/c then their ship name can be Basher!! xD). And it was Eric and Dan who saw them kissing. That's not confusing, I don't think!**

**Written for my AMAZING friend Charlotte, b/c she deserves some happy non-gay Eric, and some Eric/Jenny. Love ya sis!**

**Disclaimer: I've been away for seven months, but I still don't own a thing. **

**--GOSSIPGIRL--**

"Oh my God, are you jealous?" Jenny watched as Eric glanced away, obviously trying to come up with an excuse for why he was being so protective over her.

"What? No! I just think you can do better than him," Eric replied, hoping Jenny wouldn't see through his lies.

"Wait, do you have a crush on me? Aww, that's so cute! But my heart belongs to Asher." Jenny smiled.

Eric sighed. After seeing Asher kissing someone else, he'd come straight to warn Jenny away. After all the two of them had done for each other, he really thought she would believe him and see he wasn't just saying these things because he was jealous, and he didn't want to be the one to tell her that the guy who supposedly "owned her heart" was cheating on her. With another guy.

"Jen, I think there's something you should know about Asher." He waited until he was sure he had her full attention before continuing. "I saw him this morning, with...with another guy."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "This may come as a shock to you, but Asher does have friends."

"They were definitely more than friends." Eric stuffed his hands into his pockets, hoping Jenny would understand what he was telling her.

She shook her head, wondering if she'd heard him correctly. "Are you saying what I think you are?"

Eric nodded. "Jen, I'm so sor-"

"Shut up!" She stepped back, staring at him in disbelief. "I can't believe you'd do this! I thought we were friends, that you cared about me, but then you say this! Asher is not...he isn't...no! You're just jealous that I found someone before you did. You think that you can just make up some lie and I'll come running to you like a lost puppy. It doesn't work that way, Eric, it doesn't work that way at all." She spun around, ready to make a quick getaway, but her path was blocked by Dan.

"I think you need to listen to him," Dan said, putting a hand on Jenny's shoulder reassuringly, but she pushed it off.

"So are you both up against me? Have some ploy to make me miserable again?" Jenny looked between the three people, all of whom had their gazes locked on her.

"Jen, it's not like that, it's-" Dan started, but was interrupted.

"Then what is it like?" When nobody answered, she rolled her eyes, pushed past Dan and walked away, leaving the two of them watching her and wondering how they could convince her of the truth.

**--XOXO--**

"Dan, are you even listening to me?" Serena asked, waving her hand in front of Dan's face in an attempt to get his attention.

Dan looked up and frowned. "What, sorry?"

She laughed. "Obviously not. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Dan said perhaps a little too quickly. Serena raised her eyebrows, showing him she didn't believe him at all, and he sighed. "It's just...Jenny."

"And Asher?"

Dan nodded. "Yeah."

"Because he was kissing that guy earlier?" She smirked when Dan looked up at her with a shocked expression. "Yeah, I saw them too. I just didn't want to say anything in case you guys thought I was butting in where I wasn't welcome."

"Well, Eric and I tried to tell her, but she wouldn't listen. You'd think she'd believe it when both her brother and friend both tell her." Dan ran a hand through his hair and sighed again.

"She's young and in love, Dan, she thinks he can do no wrong. And truthfully, until I saw him this morning, neither did I."

"Maybe so, but she's known him for what? A week? And she believes him over us."

Serena shrugged. "She's at that age where she thinks she knows best, and it's going to take more than you and Eric to convince her she's wrong. I should know, Dan, I've been there. Hell, I mastered the art of blowing off anything other people told me."

He nodded and smiled slightly. "Yeah. It's just...she's my sister, and we've always been able to rely on each other. She knows I wouldn't say something like this unless I had proof, no matter how much I hate Asher. And she has to know Eric wouldn't either."

"Look, let me talk to her. Convince her that it's really happening, whether she likes it or not. Maybe then she'll confront him," Serena watched Dan expectantly, waiting for a response. When he nodded, she grinned and stood up.

"Okay, I'll go see what I can do." She leant down and kissed him before walking across the courtyard to find Jenny.

**--XOXO--**

"Hey, Jenny!" Serena called out. "Can I talk to you?" she asked once she'd caught up.

"If it's about Asher, please just leave me alone. I know Dan hates him, and I know Eric's jealous, but making something like this up is just unfair." She carried on walking, leaving Serena no choice but to follow her.

"Jen, they're only looking out for you. Do you really think they'd make this up?" Jenny stopped suddenly and turned to face the older girl, her eyebrows raised.

"So they've got you on their side now, too? Great, just great," she snapped.

"They didn't have to get me on their side, I was already there." Serena watched Jenny's gaze fall to the floor.

"Why are you all doing this?" Jenny asked in a small voice. "What did he do to make you hate him so much?"

Serena sighed and put a hand on Jenny's shoulder. "Look, I know how you feel about him. Asher seems so great, and...and I'm sure he is, but you have to ask yourself. Would you brother and best friend really make this up just because they didn't like him?" Jenny hesitated before shaking her head slightly.

"No," she whispered. "But...."

"You love him. And you think he loves you just the same. But sometimes...." Serena paused and ran her hand through her messy blonde hair. "Sometimes you have to face the truth." Jenny nodded.

"I guess..." She drifted off. "But why is he with me if he's with....someone else?"

Serena bit her lip; she knew Jenny needed reassurance, but didn't want to say the wrong thing and make it worse. "It could've happened to anyone, Jen. Hell, if I hadn't seen it myself I would never have believed Dan and Eric!" Jenny smiled slightly.

"You wouldn't have fallen for all he said, though," Jenny mumbled.

"Trust me, I probably would have. Someone says nice things to me, and I'm theirs." Jenny laughed, and Serena breathed a sigh of relief as the younger girl seemed to have cheered up slightly.

"Hey, how about we go find Dan and Eric and the four of us can go for lunch?" Serena suggested, and Jenny nodded.

**--XOXO--**

About an hour later and the four teenagers sat at a table at a nearby diner, two plates of chips sat in the centre of the table, quickly running out. Although nothing more had been said about Asher, Jenny had forgiven Dan and Eric, knowing they'd only been trying to protect her. Serena and Dan sat on one side, talking amongst themselves, as Jenny and Eric did the same on the other side. Serena glanced over at the younger two and smirked; Jenny finally seemed to have realized Asher was a waste of time, and was having a good time.

"You want to get out of here?" Dan whispered in her ear, and she nodded.

"We're heading out," Serena said, standing up. "See you two later?"

Eric mumbled an almost inaudible goodbye and Jenny simply nodded, both too engrossed in the conversation to pay much attention to their older friends' departures. Dan rolled his eyes and smiled, glad his little sister wasn't still upset about the jerk who'd messed her around. He laced his fingers through Serena's as they made their way out of the diner.

"So, looks like a trend starting here, doesn't it?" he commented.

"Yup." Serena agreed, watching Jenny and Eric through the glass as they walked down the street. "Van der Woodsens and Humphreys are just meant to be."

**--XOXO--**

**Okay, so that wasn't great, but I please leave me a review anyway, because it's almost Christmas and this is my first update in months. You can't exactly miss the review button! Thanks.**


End file.
